The Official LOMO™ Document
PART ONE: * Legends of Mushgoore will start off with only two races, the Gnoll, and the Frungi *Legends of Mushgoore will have unique mass Player Versus Player areas called Wargrounds where around 100 players face each other in battle with teams of Frungi with 50 players and teams of Gnolls with 50 players in them. Each Warground has a unique objective and whichever team achieves this wins! *Legends of Mushgoore go's toward a more realistic gameplay, there are no "Levels" in Legends of Mushgoore, only something called Reputation Ranks, which players with a higher level of Reputation will be more recognized by players, not only because your high rank players will talk about you, but NPC's (Non-player Characters) will randomly talk about your character. Also, you will gain unique skills only available to your class with each 175 Reputation points you get. The maximum Reputation Rank is Rank 20. *In Legends of Mushgoore gameplay's difficulty level is very much heightened, where if you run into an animal in the forest, one false move could lead to your death. *There is an option where when you create your character, you have the "Hardcore" option. This option makes it so death isn't to be taken lightly. If you die one time, your character is permanently dead. However, this only goes out of Wargrounds, so you don't have to worry about death there. But, it isn't easy to die either, once your health reaches below 10%, you have the "Emergency Escape" ability unlock, it is an ability given to every race and class, but is only unlockable if your character's health is below 10%. What this does is stuns the target for 20 seconds giving you enough time to escape. *Like in some games, Legends of Mushgoore has something called "Covenants". They are like in World of Warcraft™'s Guilds. *The feature of Player/Covenant housing is available in Legends of Mushgoore, It gives you as a player a place to return to after your adventuring is over, and for Covenants, it gives your Covenant a place to plan future Covenant-Wars (Read On) and a place to explore your creativity with other members of your covenant. You will have access to many pieces of building materials like bricks, and wood planks. After your covenant has purchased a base for itself the Coven Lord has the option to purchase an additional area called a "Building Lot" where members of your covenant can build and save houses and other things. *Area quests are another feature in Legends of Mushgoore, which are things that multiple players can enter an area and participate in a quest which everyone in the area receives and the objectives are much more difficult for one or two players to complete rather than 5-7 players. PART TWO: In-Depth information about Legends of Mushgoore™ Online has been released! Shrewman here, and proud to present more in-game document information! *Legends of Mushgoore will feature seven classes, Warrior, Mystic, Scout, Rogue, Mage, Shaman, and Hunter. There will be special class/race combinations released later. * Legends of Mushgoore will have instanced areas called Dungeons, where you fight mobs of creatures and then fight a boss, and might be repeated. Bosses and creatures will drop items, you and your party (for you must be in a party to enter) and will “Vouch” for it. The person who gets the highest “Vouch” will win the item. Also, there will be an option at Rep. Rank 3 called LFDG, or Looking for Dungeon Group. By your class, you choose your role; there are four roles, DD’s (Secondary Damage Dealers), Shields (Damage Takers), Healers, and Chargers (Firstly Damage Dealers). *Even though you are a Frungi or Gnoll, you can betray your kind. You start out Neutral with all NPC’s on your side along with players. Every day there will be 5 daily quests go gain Faction Reputation with them. You may also attack Guards and other NPCs. When you get to 1 health (if you are attacking a NPC) you get teleported to a prison. There you speak with the warden and you get set free to the nearest settlement to the prison. When you get out, you get a 15 minute buff called “Watching…” where if you attack another NPC, you get swarmed by guards. Here are the Faction Reps. Renowned Honored Friendly Neutral Unfriendly Hated Criminalized If you get Renowned, you get the title of the “Faction named” and it’s basically impossible to get down Rep. If you get Honored, you may purchase the “Mount of the Faction”. It’s very hard to get down rep, but it’s possible. If you get Friendly, you get “Tabard of the Faction”. It’s hard to get down rep, but it’s very possible. If you get Neutral, you may buy items, use teleports, and get quests from NPC’s as long as there on your side. If you get Unfriendly, you may not buy things or use teleports, but can do quests. If you get Hated, you are Hated by the Faction and they won’t do anything for you, and one attack in even a secluded part of town will call guards and you won’t be able to get to prison, you die, but will be resurrected after three minutes. If you get Criminalized, you are considered a villain and NPC’s will talk about you (in a bad way) and will be on the Wanted list inside the capital. The only way to undo this is to buy faction rep from our Store (Which is coming soon!). You also get the title “The Betrayer” Players will remain neutral and may only be fought in a duel. Players will only become friendly when in a party (which means that they will become neutral again. They will also become Friendly if they are you’re in your Friend’s List. If you are Renowned, Friendly, or Honored with the faction, people Criminalized, you may attack them (outside of the the Capital and must have taken the job on the Wanted list). You may also take upon the job of killing them in they are Criminalized, which rewards you in Rep. Rank and money (which is TBA). Some special Quest NPCs, and NPC’s in dungeons will never become hated with you, even if they are a Frungi and you’re a Gnoll. We will release the rest of the document soon, thank you for reading!